The invention relates to a flat temperature-regulating device. For the purposes of the invention, the temperature-regulating device is understood as meaning a cooling or heating element, the term meaning in Central Europe, as a rule, in particular a heating element which can be supplied with heat energy electrically or by means of a heat-conducting medium and releases the heat energy into the room.
A long-known model of such a heating element has been disclosed, for example, under the name Thermoboard from the company Thermco AG. This heating element consists of a forward flow and return flow comprising a copper pipe with aluminium thermal conduction plates pressed on axially. These heating elements are held a distance away from the wall by means of beak-like holding elements which are mounted on this wall. To protect the thermal conduction plates and to achieve a chimney effect, the heating element is covered by a cover profile on its side facing away from the wall.
The chimney effect between the cover profile and the wall causes the air to flow past the heat conduction lamellae, leading to a transfer of heat by convection. The cover profile or cover plate is heated only to a small extent and radiates some heat into the room. However, on the basis of the high degree of radiant heat required today, this transfer of radiant heat is too small and, in a further development of the known heating element, a tiled heating strip was provided which, instead of the cover plate, envisages a ceramic radiation belt which is adhesively bonded to the lateral edges of the heat conduction plates. This construction permits a good ratio of convection heat output to radiant heat output. The heat radiated by the tiles is comparable with that of a tiled stove.
However, the disadvantage of this development is the necessity of adhesively bonding the heat conduction lamellae to the tiles. This makes it difficult to replace the tiles in the case of damage, which can occur very easily in the skirting board region, and if it is desired to change the design of the cover.
In the case of large heat outputs, the different thermal expansion coefficients of the tiles and of the metal parts have an adverse effect, with the result that deformations, thermal cracks, noises and torsions may occur. Moreover, such a tiled heating strip in the region of the lamellae is very inconvenient to clean since the tiled radiation belt restricts access to the heating element components behind, so that in the course of time dust and bacteria deposits may occur and may reduce the heat output and even lead to annoying odors.